


Janus and The Story of His Annoying Co-Worker

by marauders_4_life



Series: 25 Days of December [11]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), Multi, and I didn’t want to use any of thomas’ friends as these characters, however the OCs are just there for the plotline, so don't worry about them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27985185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marauders_4_life/pseuds/marauders_4_life
Summary: Janus was over this whole December thing. Like honesty, what was the point of it? Nothing, except for New Year’s Eve which reminded everyone of the impending doom of death and the failing of their mortality.Like honestly, he lived in fucking Flordia. It didn’t even snow.But maybe that was good because people could then stick their hopes for their white Christmas up their ass.Or.Janus doesn’t celebrate Christmas and his co-worker is not comprehending this.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: 25 Days of December [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036959
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Janus and The Story of His Annoying Co-Worker

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Swearing  
> If this will trigger you then please don’t read.

Janus loved his job as a school nurse, not so much during the pandemic, but the love was still there. While studying nursing in college he never expected to be working at the local high school, but somehow, he ended up there and really enjoyed it. Working with the older kids was way less annoying, he was never the pediatric type of guy, and while fourteen-year-olds were still kids they could easily say what was wrong and were smart enough not to stick shit up their noses. Or at least the majority of them. 

So, yeah, Janus really did like his job. And most of his co-workers were amazing, personally, his favorites were Lindsey J. from the physics department and Ben from physical education but, everyone was cool. Everyone except for Beth, one of the other school nurses on staff. 

His school district had four different people working in the nurse’s office. Lindsey K. and Jake were the secretaries, and Beth and him were the nurses. Beth was generally okay, but god damn it was she annoying. 

“Here, Janus.” She said, then put down a cup of coffee and a package of M&Ms on his desk. It was routine that when one of the four went to go get coffee they brought some back from the staff lounge for anyone who wanted any. “Apparently, they’re giving out packages of candy too, so I brought some back. I figured you liked M&Ms ‘cause you like chocolate but, they have a bunch up there so, you could go grab something else if you don’t.”

“Yeah, M&Ms are great.” Janus put down his phone and picked up the coffee, maybe, Beth wouldn’t be so bad today. “Thank you.” He watched as she offered some candy to Lindsey and Jake then went to go sit down. 

Per the COVID plan of the district, half of the in-person students went to school on Monday and Tuesday and the other half on Wednesday and Thursday, then everyone was online for Friday. So, unless someone was injured, needed to take medicine that was stored in the office, faking sickness to get out of class, a rare event in the time of COVID, or actually sick, the office wasn’t actually that busy. And as it was two days before winter break, the office was pretty much abandoned. So it left a lot of time to sit around. 

“So, what is everyone doing for Christmas?” Beth asked from her desk across from him. Apparently, Janus spoke too soon. 

“Nothing much,” Jake said from his desk, which was closer to the door. “Luna’s three so, she should be starting to understand what’s happening a little bit more. Which sucks because we can’t do much with family and certain traditions.”

“Are you guys gonna do Santa this year though? ‘Cause I know Al,” Al, or Allen, was Beth’s six-year-old son, “was so confused when we said that no one could come over but then Santa’s still coming.”

“So, what did you say?” Janus may not have celebrated the holiday in over a decade, god he was old, but he sure did love Al. Back before the pandemic, Beth brought Al to some of the staff picnics and the kid was a hoot. 

“Apparently, Santa had the new vaccine ‘cause he was in the trials that took place up in the North Pole. And, he has been quarantining for fourteen days so he's COVID free.” 

“And he believed that?” 

“Yeah!” Janus watched as Beth laughed, “I was surprised too.” 

“Oh, god. I love that kid.” 

“So, you’re spending Christmas with the kids?” Jake asked. 

“Yeah. We may go visit my parents and hang out in their backyard.” Last time Janus checked, it was supposed to be around fifty-three or so on Christmas day, so hanging out in the backyard was a good plan. “What about you, Lindsey and Janus? What are your plans?”

“Well, I celebrate Chanukkah, which is ending tomorrow.” Janus didn’t know how Beth could think that Lindsey celebrated Christmas as there were many signs that their coworker was Jewish. Maybe it was the Star of David necklace or the headscarf or even the multiple times she actually said it. “So I’m just gonna be eating Chinese food and watch some stupid movies with my husband and,” she moved her hand so that it was laying on top of her baby bump “the little one.” 

“Oh, I didn’t know you were Jewish.” Janus really wished that facepalming was a professional thing to do, and by the look on Lindsey’s face so did she. 

“Yeah.” She gripped the necklace to prove the point, “I am.”

“Oh, I didn't realize. What about you, Janus?” Beth turned her attention to him. “Are you and Remus,” Janas was surprised that she remembered Remus’ name, as she had made some comments about not liking him in the past. Like he actually gave a damn what she thought of his husband. “Doing anything for Christmas?” 

“Well, I don’t celebrate Christmas but Remus does so he’s gonna be celebrating. But for New Year’s we’re gonna be face timing some his brother and his roommates," Remus didn't feel like explaining their poly relationship to her, "up in New York, and then later that night, some friends who live in Washington.” 

“Are you celebrating Channukkah too, then?” Oh my god, this woman was gonna kill him. Not everyone celebrated a winter holiday, Karen. 

“No. I’m not Jewish.” 

“Then what are you celebrating?” 

“Nothing.” Janus paused but continued when Beth had a confused expression. “Remus, my husband, celebrates Christmas. I don’t. He’s gonna wake up early to call his family, and I’m probably gonna join him ‘cause his family is like the best. However, I’m not going to be celebrating the Christmasy stuff.” 

“But, why? Like how can your hus-” 

“Beth, leave him alone.” Oh god, he was never more glad for Lindsey than when she was telling Beth to fuck off in the most professional ways ever. “Janus is free to celebrate, or not celebrate, any holiday and doesn’t have to explain it to anyone. And he is a separate person than Remus, so they can have separate traditions and religions." 

“In fact,” Jack hopped into the crusade against Beth. “This conversation shouldn’t even be happening as it’s not professional. I’m all for talking about our lives outside of school, but like nagging on him for not being religious, or having a husband like you've done in the past,” Oh, god did he love Jack the ally. “Ain’t cool and I’m sure your supervisor would love to hear about it.” 

“Oh,” Beth looked put out, and honestly Janus would have felt bad for her if it was anyone but Beth. “Well, I’m sorry if I offended you, Janus. I won’t do it again.” 

Janus wished that was true but it wasn’t. In the three years, Beth had worked with him, she did it every year. And even if she didn’t do it other people would. Rather it was the neighbor or the cashier or his other co-workers, people automatically thought that Christianity and its holidays were the norm when it wasn't. 

“‘Kay,” He sent a smile to Lindsey and Jake, “I’m gonna be right back. I’m just gonna go to the bathroom real quick.” 

And if in the bathroom he wished that Beth would quit within the next year, Janus wouldn’t say. She and the rest of the people who couldn’t comprehend that not every celebrates Christmas could find the nearest exit and get the hell away from him.

**Author's Note:**

> If you see any typos please inform me, all I want to do is improve my writing. 
> 
> This is part of my 25 Days of December event that I’m doing this year (2020). This prompt is from a prompt list that I wrote and posted on Tumblr. I’m not doing it in order but picking random ones every day as an advent calendar thing. If you want to see the prompt list here’s the [Link](https://helloitsnico.tumblr.com/post/636071315732889600/25-days-of-december-writing-prompts) Also, here’s a link to my [Tumblr](https://helloitsnico.tumblr.com) and I would love to interact with you guys on there. 
> 
> Today’s prompt was “Not Celebrating Christmas”
> 
> This is in the same AU as the rest of the stories, but I decided to write someone else because LAMP celebrates Christmas. 
> 
> Also, the summary was originally supposed to be a part of the story but I changed the plot line but I loved it so I decided to put it as the summary instead.


End file.
